WLGYK: The X Files
by ForASunset'sRise
Summary: WARNING: You'll want to read When Life Gives You Kittens, Still Make Lemonade before the X Files * You've read the story and you've laughed, cried, and cursed with the characters but what do you really know about them? In the X Files, you'll find things you never knew about the characters, bloopers, deleted scenes, playlists, and more!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello, old readers and new readers! This is the X-Files from my fanfic When Life Gives You Kittens, Still Make Lemonade so if you haven't read that you might be little confused as to what is going on. If you care not, continue reading.**

**It'd be lovely if you reviewed and favorited and things of the such.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

File A

The Story

I sat down on the seat across from the interviewer as the camera shone on me. The director called 'Action!' and the interview began. The interviewer, Carlos Charleston, introduced us. "Hello, I'm Carlos Charleston and I'm here with Lillian Ruen, who plays Emmaley Post in When Life Gives You Kittens, Still Make Lemonade." Carlos turned to me and asked, "So, tells some facts about When Life Gives You Kittens, some stuff we never knew about the story."

I smiled, nervously. "Well, the author, Veila, told me that When Life Gives You Kittens wasn't the original name for the story and that it was supposed to be From Two Best Friends, With Kittens."

"Really?" Carlos said, "Tell us more." I nodded and continued, "In From Two Best Friends, With Kittens, Madison and Emma were the main characters and Caitlyn and Denver were never involved in the story. Veila had planned to send Konoha 11 into this world along with the Akatsuki but the rough draft of that was thrown out and When Life Gives You Kittens was born."

Carlos crossed his legs, a sparkle of interest in his eyes. "Did you ever except the story to become so popular?" I shook my head, awkwardly waving a hand. "I definitely never expected the story to bloom so well. Veila had such a high expectation for the story that even I didn't think the cast could pull it off." I laced my fingers together, "You see, Carlos, all of us had to put so much emotion into the story to make it believable, to make the readers enjoy it and we somehow managed to pull it off. So many people loved this story and it grew to be such a big part of my own life."

Carlos smiled, "So, tell us something about the sequel, When Life Subtracts, Add Revenge."

I nodded, answering his question. "Emma will still be the main character in the sequel but Caitlyn is going to be playing a very large role in the sequel. You won't hear much of Mattie and Denver in the sequel but we will have someone very much unexpected enter the plot." Carlos let a sound of surprise, raising an eyebrow. "Is there any way you could give a hint?"

I smiled, winking. "Only a small hint. It's not any of the Akatsuki members."

Carlos smiled and turned back to the camera, "Well, that's all we have time for today! Join us next time for another interview with the characters of When Life Gives You Kittens!" The lights disappeared and I heard some say 'And, we're clear!'

I sighed in relief, happy that the interview was finally over.

XXX

DELETED SCENE

XXX

I walked into my bedroom, carrying a large laundry basket into the black and red room. I couldn't even see over the basket as I stumbled over to my bed, dropping the basket on the bed. I turned around, furrowing my eyebrows at the scene in front of me. Itachi sat on the bed, Mattie braiding his hair, Denver painting his toenails, and Caitlyn painting his fingernails. I blinked, confused thoroughly.

The scene in front of me disappeared and I jerked up in my desk chair. No laundry basket sat on my bed and Itachi was on the balcony reading, per usual. Mattie, Denver, and Caitlyn were nowhere to be seen. I leaned back in my chair, dragging a hand down my face. 'I really need to start getting more sleep.' I thought, heading to my closet to get ready for ELLA's trip to the mall.

XXX

BLOOPER

XXX

I sighed, dreamily. "I bet so many girls wish they could be me right now." This scene was definitely not one of my favorites.

Travis' (plays Itachi) slid over his shoulder and brushed against my cheek; I ignored out his hair tickled my cheek slightly. "Why is that?" Travis asked.

"Have you checked our position, lately?"

"As a matter of fact, I have." I held back a retort that wasn't in the scene and said the correct line. "My point exactly."

I hummed, speaking my next line. "…You smell nice, ya know." I met Travis' contact covered eyes. The man raised an eyebrow. "Kinda like the inside of a candy store. You smell like chocolate, and gummy bears, and mints, and a bunch of other candies mixed together to make one epic piece of candy that smells re~ally good." 'Grammar, grammar, grammar.' I screamed in my head as I spoke the line. 'Man, I sound like a little school girl with a crush.'

"I suppose you would like to know what you smell like yourself then." I smiled and nodded. Travis ducked his head down and nuzzled the side of my neck, whispering, "You smell nothing like cinnamon or linen."

I moved to smack my hand against my forehead but remembered Travis had it pinned down. "Is there any way we can cut this scene?!" I yelled, as Travis smirked, nuzzling my neck again. "This is getting _way _to awkward for my tastes!" Giggles came from around the set as I yelled again. "A little help here! Please! Anyone?!"

I sighed in relief as Travis moved away, some of the awkwardness disappearing. I looked at the director, exasperated. "We're gonna have to retake that scene, aren't we?"

"Yup."

I nearly cried on the spot.

XXX

PLAYLIST

XXX

**Playlist for When Life Gives You Kittens, Still Make Lemonade**

Just a Dream – Nelly

Trouble is a Friend – Lenka

Sweet Dreams Are Made of This – Emily Browning

Long Live – Taylor Swift

XXX  
FUN FACTS  
XXX

It took 5 months and 35 days to finish the story.

There's a total of 98, 747 words, including Author's Notes.

When Life Gives You Kittens was originally named From Two Best Friends, With Kittens and the prologue was posted on Quizilla but was later taken down after a week.

The author of the story was born in North Carolina.

The author is 13 years young.

The story was originally meant to be more cutesy and funny but took a wild turn and turned into a more serious story.

All of the girls (Madison, Caitlyn, Denver, and Emmaley) were supposed to be the main characters but it was decided that four main characters was too hard to manage.

Madison is the only one that has read the whole story, Denver is on chapter nine and Caitlyn is still on chapter two.

There are a total of 185 reviews, 57 favorites, 51 followers, and 10, 345 views.

XXX

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

**I'm sure every wants the sequel to come out sooner than it is so I've decided to make a deal with my readers. It may seem a bit bitchy-ish but here's my deal. There's a Naruto fanfic I read called Weapons Dealer and it should have **_**way **_**more reviews that it has. I request that everyone migrates to the story and for every review my readers post, I'll take two days off the sequel's due date (November 18****th****)**

**You don't have to go and read the story but that is my deal. I'll probably end up taking a week off the due date away so…**

**Thanks for reviews!**

**Yours Truly,**

**Veila**

XXX

File A – **CLOSED**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Updates will be on Tuesdays. **

**Sorry, WLSAR is running late. I haven't had much computer time this week.**

**It took me forever to find the name of Emma's ex-fiancé; I can never remember it.**

**Thanks for reviews!**

**I no own Naruto**

XXX

File B

Emmaley Lauren Post

XXX

**From the Author**

XXX

I rather positive there are a lot of questions about Emma and I'm sure the main one is 'What happened to her?' We all know her past, her mother died when she was young and in her teen years, she was on the streets. John, her ex-fiancé, met her and they fell in love and were engaged but Emma later lost all memory of him in a crash, but how does all of this have an effect on Emma.

There are some things that could be better explained so here it is.

Before the story started, Emma had been beginning to regain some memory of John, not actual memories but basic information. She found out his full name (John Louis) and birthday (January 19th); she had refused to let anyone tell her about him which explains why she didn't already know these things. Before the Akatsuki's arrival, she had all of her focus dedicated to remembering John. When the Akatsuki arrived, her focus was taken off John and she began to fall in love with Itachi.

Itachi, in a way, unraveled her; he never was able to trigger any memories about John but was able to unlock some of the emotions Emma was feeling at the time. That explains why she was feeling the way she was toward the end of the story. Something had happened during that blank in her memory that caused her to feel a whirlwind of emotions.

Emma had tried to understand Itachi's side of the story but was blindsided by her love for him. She became greedy and a bit selfish which made it harder on both of them. They hadn't reached that level of understanding yet in their relationship.

There are also a lot of questions about Faydre (aka Amme). There will be a more in depth description of her in her file but basically what it was, from the beginning, Faydre has been chosen to watch over Emma's previous lives along with Graylan (aka Ronald). Faydre felt like she deserved to have a turn as the leader, the dominant one. She had placed Caitlyn in the coma (will be explained in her file) and managed to take control of Emma while she was in a weak emotional state. Faydre's goal was to get the Akatsuki to leave while she held control of Emma but Emma managed to push through when Faydre wasn't paying attention.

Faydre left Emma's body but Graylan still resides in her.

Another aspect is Itachi's Sharingan only works on people from his world, people with chakra. However, if you come from Emma's world, there's one way it can be used. If the target is in an emotionally weak state, the Sharingan can put them into unconsciousness and nothing further.

Emma had been based of me; I had tried to my hardest to become her, to put myself in her place. Emma, however, flew from my grasp and grew into her own character. When I'm discussing with my friends about her, I never say me. I say 'Emma' because Emma's not me anymore. She was towards the beginning of the story but she's transformed from the playful and random, invincible Emma to the understanding and fighter Emma. Emma's not me and some weird way I'm proud to say she isn't because she's so wonderful on her own.

Overall, I'm so proud of the story. I had never excepted it to turn out the way it did. It turned out to be rather inspirational and worthwhile for me. I just hope my readers were able to connect with the characters the way I did. I could never thank you all enough.

XXX

ROUGH DRAFT

XXX

"Emma! Wake. The. Heck. Up!" I groaned and hissed as the covers were yanked off my warm body. Cool air attacked my freshly shaved legs. A finger began poking my ankle, right where a Band-Aid was covering a spot where I cut myself with my razor last time I shaved. I'm not emo so get that thought out of your head.

A deep growl rumbled through my chest but Mattie wasn't scared. After years of living with me, she was used to my not-a-morning person personality.

"The hell!" I screeched as my beautiful, soft pillow was pulled out from under my head. "Fine, fine, fine!" I said as Mattie slapped me for cursing. I groaned, dramatically, as I crawled out of my bed, literally. I was too lazy to do anything else besides reach for my pillow that had been carelessly thrown in the corner. My beloved iPod Touch, Maxson, lay suffocating under my pillow in the burgundy pillow case that covered both objects.

Madison tutted at my laziness. "Ren, Ren, Ren. You're so lazy." I glared, weakly at one of the three besties in ELLA.

Before I go any further in my oh-so-wonderful tale, I need to tell you what ELLA is.

ELLA is a four member group that includes Madison, Denver, Caitlyn, and myself. The letters in ELLA stand for each of our middle names.

E. Elizabeth, which is Denver's middle name.

L. Laurel, Mattie's.

L. Lauren, mine.

A. Autumn, Caitlyn's.

Together, us four best friends make the greatest group of best friend ever! I think, I don't really know.

And then we each call each other by multiple nicknames. I'm called Emmaley, Emma, Lauren, and Ren. Madison goes by (of course) Madison, Mattie, and Laurel. Denver goes by Denver, Denvie, Elizabeth, and Lizzi. Caitlyn goes by Caitlyn, Cait, Autumn, Leafi (which I only address her by), and Ozzi (which Denvie and Mattie call her).

That's basically what ELLA is. A group of 4 idiotic best friends which have been best friends since 6th grade.

Now, back to my laziness.

"I know I'm effin' lazy." I slumped down to the ground and pulled my comforter over my body. Mattie wasn't very smart when it came to placing things in places I couldn't get to.

I snuggled in the covers, which were still slightly warm from my body heat.

Mattie just giggled.

'Why is she-**oh shit!**' I began and Amme, my inner (and opposite), cut me off.

I jerked up off the ground as I heard the pounding off footsteps coming up the staircase. My bedroom door slammed open and before I could move, I was viciously glomped by a sudden force.

That sudden force was Denver.

"Laurennnn!" Denver squealed, dragging out the 'n' in 'Lauren' far too long. Denver's blond highlighted, light brown hair fell into my face, tickling my nose.

"Uh, Lizzi…" Mattie started but it was too late.

"Ah~choo!"

"Ewww!" Denver whined, jumping off my body and running into my bathroom.

"Baka!" Caitlyn giggled, walking into my room.

"Sure, sure. Everybody come into my bedroom and have a party. Woohoo…" I pulled myself off the brown carpet floor. I swiped my now cold pillow off the ground and pulled my beloved Maxson out and turned him on.

That's what she said. Ah, I'm such a pervert.

"What time is it?" I whined slightly, stumbling down the staircase.

"Party time!" Lizzi yelled as she slid past me on the staircase railing.

"12:13" Mattie said, also sliding past me.

"Akatsuki time!" Caitlyn shouted as yet another person slid by me.

When I (finally) got to the bottom of the staircase and into the living room, the other three members of ELLA had already pulled out Mattie's laptop.

XXX

PLAYLIST

XXX

Fighter – Gym Class Heroes feat. Ryan Tedder

Angels On The Moon – Thriving Ivory

Billionaire – Travie McCoy feat. Bruno Mars

Breakaway – Kelly Clarkson

Breath of Life – Florence + the Machine

XXX

FUN FACTS

XXX

Emma's full name is Emmaley Lauren Post.

Emma was born on February 1st.

Emma hates One Direction, though, ironically, she has the same birthday as Harry Styles.

Emma doesn't have a Facebook. She has a Twitter (*cough* mine: VeiledCinders *cough* follow me *cough*).

Emma's allergic to dried leaves (ex: she can't roll around in them)

She has a weak spot for pumpkin flavored items.

She hates greens.

XXX

File B - **CLOSED**


End file.
